


Mutual Commiseration

by blerdxlines



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Ancient Greece, Curses, F/M, Forbidden Love, Hiding, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Ruler of Hell, Secrets, Sneaking Out, Touching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blerdxlines/pseuds/blerdxlines
Summary: Father's Rules #1: Do not fraternize with the afterlife.But Zagreus is intent that, despite your untimely fate, you are the love of his life, and after months of separation, he is intent on making it known to you. Unfortunately, Hades already planned for that.
Relationships: Zagreus (Hades Video Game)/Reader, Zagreus/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 147





	Mutual Commiseration

**Author's Note:**

> I've played a good hour of Hades so far so forgive me if Zag seems out of character.

Zagreus pressed his finger to his lips and you smiled nodding energetically as you rose from the floor where you once laid.  
Zagreus ushered you over to the gate where it sat, in a state of partial destruction, though finally open.  
"Follow me." He whispered, holding the door open allowing you to pass through.  
Though your stay in Tartarus has been quite brief in comparison to others, it felt like it'd been years since you'd seen each other.  
Ever since you two had been caught, undressed and unkempt in Zagreus's bed, you'd been relegated to the outer garden of Tartarus and he, to his Father's study.

* * *

Zag's hand cradled the small of your back and you felt an inescapable urge to gasp.  
"Is something the matter?"  
"The touch of your skin-- feels like a searing burn.  
"A burn? I believe I felt that as well."  
He glanced at his palms, unsure before breaking into a chuckle, "So my father's threat of his curse was real."  
"The living and the dead were never intended to copulate. Any who dare to defy that will suffer the fiery consequences for all eternity."  
"So it is true, then." You muttered, an inescapable feeling of betrayal coating your skin.  
"Wretched, vile, miserable man." Zagreus spat, sitting on his bed, a look of utter defeat in his expression.  
You knelt in front of him meeting his gaze.  
"Do not worry long, my love. By way of the Goddess Aphrodite, love will always find it's way to those who embody it. Even in the far reaches of Tartarus."  
He smiled, standing to his feet, stretching his hand as if to help you up.  
"Even in death you maintain your idealism. I admire that in you."  
You inched your hand closer to his, rested your fingers upon his hand only to be met with a cursed burning sensation.  
You both pulled away faster than you were able to hold, chuckling quietly. "Well, it's the thought behind the gesture that truly matters." He quipped.  
"My father is intent on ensuring we never know the pleasure of each other's forms again."  
You joined him standing, "There can be no shared pleasure without the promise of pain, isn't that right, my love?"  
"I don't mind a bit of pain." Zagreus leaned in, a sultry smirk decorating his face.  
"But, perhaps it's best that we--" You rose up, pressing your lips against his own. His mouth tasted bitter and your lips tingled into a flaring burn.  
"How did that feel?" Zagreus blinked.  
"Like pins and needles. What did you feel?"  
"Fiery bliss."


End file.
